


Assistance

by egosoffire



Series: Kink Bingo - The Comfort Verse [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part of the comfort verse. Stephen's disability means that spanking scenes are difficult. He enlists Doctor Bruce Banner for some help.





	Assistance

“You want me to help you _punish _Tony?”

Bruce hardly knew Doctor Stephen Strange. All he knew was that the man was Tony’s boyfriend, a powerful sorcerer, and Tony had dropped several hints that Stephen was his Dom, too, but they had barely spoken and now Stephen was in front of him and the question was, “Will you help me punish my boyfriend?”

Stephen shrugged. 

“You and the Asgardian God of Thunder are in an amorous relationship similar to mine with Tony,” Stephen pointed out. His tone was just so ridiculously matter-of-fact. “From what I know of Asgardian lore, many of theirs held relationships with games of dominance and submission. Am I wrong in thinking it’s the same for you and Thor?”

Hesitantly, Bruce nodded. “Yeah,” he murmured, “but we’re not strictly one role or the other. It all depends on the mood.” 

“Tony and I just fell into a natural routine with it,” Stephen supplied. “He’s very submissive, by nature. It helps him with his anxieties. It allows him to relax.”

“That’s awesome,” Bruce said dryly, “but why do you need my help?”

Stephen sighed, exasperated. “Tony has a huge punishment kink,” he pointed out. Over sharing, much? “He and I have made do with magical measures, creative punishments and even a little help from the Cloak of Levitation. Unfortunately, because of my hands, I am incapable of spanking him properly.” 

Bruce had to laugh. It seemed too ridiculous to be real. Yet, it was.” So, you want me to do it. How would this even work?”

“Well, if you and Thor both agreed to it,” Stephen said, “then we could do it at our home. I would be there, talking through the scene, and you’d be there like an assistant.”

“A magician’s assistant,” Bruce quipped wryly. He was curious though. Even though Thor was his one-and-only, Tony was downright gorgeous and he, too, had a bit of a spanking kink. Usually that was hard with Thor subbing though, cause the guy was a literal god. He was made of steel or something stronger than that.

“I’ll talk to Thor,” he conceded. Anything he did, sexually, he would have Thor’s total approval, plain and simple. 

-

Thor approved. 

“I can see how that would frustrate,” he commented, when Bruce presented him with the problem. “Physical limitations are keeping him from what he’d like to do…”

“Yes.”

“We have always been pretty good at finding our way around limitations,” Thor teased, nudging Bruce lightly. Bruce blushed, nodding. They had figured out how to use restraints on Thor, how to keep the Hulk from perceiving a dominant Thor as a threat… They were pretty much romantic and sexual problem solvers by trade.

“Then let’s do it.”

They had much negotiation. At first, it was a little awkward, at least in Bruce’s opinion. Tony even stammered and blushed when he talked about what the scene would look like for him. After the negotiation, they set a time. Six-thirty, Saturday night. A section of Stephen and Tony’s playroom that had a simple bedroom setup. 

\---

Tony arrived last. Stephen was standing near the ‘bedroom’ door, while Thor in a chair at the opposite end of the room. Stephen opened the door to Tony, who looked red-faced and needy. So damned needy.

“Tony,” Stephen said, his voice calm, firm. “Do you know why you’re here today?”

“I’m guessing I’m in trouble,” Tony said. From where he stood behind Thor, Bruce caught the mischievous glint in his eye. 

“You are. You’ve been acting like a downright brat the last few weeks, and I’m going to have you punished.”

Tony looked nervous, and yet there was a gleam in his eye. “And why is _he _here?” he asked, looking at Bruce. He knew very well why Bruce was there, but Tony was a better actor than he knew.

“Doctor Banner has kindly agreed to assist me in your punishment.” 

Stephen’s voice was so crisp, so clear. The man was getting a thrill out of this, even if his facial expression did not quite betray that. 

“What about him?” Tony asked then, gesturing to Thor, who had taken a seat at the far side of the room. 

“I told you the next time you messed up there’d be witnesses.” When Stephen spoke, Bruce caught a momentary gleam in his eye. The sorcerer was loving this. He was loving it _so _much. 

“I’m here to watch,” Thor added with a grin.

Bruce watched Tony, determining just how much of his nerves was genuine, and how much of it was acting. They had discussed this ahead of time; they had talked limits and consent. Everyone in the room was totally into it, and there were safewords, protections against abuse or taking it too far. Bruce was definitely game.

“Sit down, Doctor Banner,” Stephen said. He then took down Tony’s pants, watching while Bruce settled at the end of the bed. “Over his knee.”

“But sir…”

Bruce didn’t listen to their banter; the playfulness was sweet, but it was all theirs. He looked at Tony. Not that he was afraid to see his friend in a state of partial undress, but it was different. Tony covered himself from the front instinctively, but then draped himself over Bruce’s knee, hands touching the floor. 

His ass was... marvelous. It was doing nobody any favors to deny that Tony had a beautiful backside, pale, rounded, just great. “Give him a nice warm-up with your hand first,” Stephen told Bruce. “I suppose he deserves that, before he gets the paddle.”

Bruce paused a moment, before laying the first spank down. Tony jolted against his leg, just a tiny little jump and he found himself more and more comfortable. He pushed up his glasses and then began to spank Tony - not too hard, but hard enough to get those beautiful white globes of his ass to turn a light, dusky pink. 

A moan from the side distracted him a bit and Bruce shot Thor a warning look, before continuing. He rubbed Tony’s backside afterward and then gave him a few more for good measure.

Stephen watched them with wide, pleased eyes.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured. “You can take up the paddle, Doctor Banner. Don’t feel afraid to give it your strength. He’s tough.”

Before he took up the little wooden paddle, Bruce looked over to Thor. The God of Thunder was sporting an impressive boner, and trying hard not to touch himself, something that Bruce was bound to use against him later. A smirk crossed his face, and he picked up the paddle. 

“Are you learning your lesson, Anthony?” Stephen asked.

“Yes sir,” Tony said, sniffling and bracing himself.

Bruce began to spank Tony with the paddle, the wood making a harsher crack against Tony’s skin. After a few slaps of the paddle, Tony started wriggling, his hips rolling against Bruce’s in a way that was causing him considerable difficulty. He kicked his legs back and Bruce tucked his leg over Tony’s, pinning him to the spot. He was a lot stronger than he looked and he could keep Tony from moving too much.

“Ah! Ow…” 

“Are you feeling sorry?” Stephen asked with a grin. Bruce could tell by the look in his eyes he was loving every second of this. If he wasn’t able to punish Tony himself, then this was definitely the next best thing. 

“Ow... ah! Yes!”

“Say it, love.”

“I’m very sorry…” Tony managed in between whines.

“Do you think he’s had enough, Doctor?” Stephen asked, his tone casual. It felt like a colleague consulting another expert on a mundane situation. Bruce chuckled at the oddity of it.

He considered Tony’s dark pink skin and then gave him two more sharp taps on the lower curve of his ass.

“Yep. All done.” 

“Get up and thank him,” Stephen told Tony, a growl in his voice that Bruce had to admit had _him _a little horny. Not that Tony wriggling half naked on his lap helped in that department - at all. 

Tony got off of his lap, and Bruce could see that he had teared up. Wetness streaked both of his cheeks in a way that was positively adorable. “Can I... can I put my pants back up first at least?” he huffed.

“Fine.”

Tony slid his pants back up and looked to Bruce. His face was flushed red, a fainter color than his backside, at least. “Thank you for punishing me, sir,” he said, but there was still a mischievous, Tony-like glint in his eyes. Bruce wondered if this brat had learned his lesson - chances of that were pretty damn low. 

“You are welcome,” he said, enjoying the pink of Tony’s cheeks. “I would be glad to help Stephen again, if the need arises. Remember that.”

“Okay…”

Thor took that moment to rise, reaching over and taking hold of Bruce’s hand. “Doctor,” he said, his words sharp and desperate. “If you’re done assisting these two, we have urgent matters to take care of.”

Bruce looked down and knew _exactly _what Thor’s urgent matters were. He chuckled. 

“Thank you for your help, Bruce,” Stephen said with a grin. “We have urgent matters of our own to take care of. We’ll talk later.”

“Any time at all.”


End file.
